Unexpected Welcome
by Darth-Taisha
Summary: Rukia comes home from a mission in the real world and finds that a lot has changed since she has left. Byakuya/Rukia Ratings changed to M due to mature content. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Welcome**

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is my first ByaXruki fic so please go gentle on me…I am not new to fanfiction, I usually write fics for Naruto. Also, I don't consider this relationship to be incestuous since they are not related by blood and she is adopted.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, just borrowing some awesome characters for a while.

**Summary:** Rukia comes back from a long mission in the real world and finds that while everything seems the same on the surface…something very unexpected has changed while she has been away.

* * *

Stepping through the gates of the Kuchiki manor, Rukia's eyes beheld its immaculate grandeur and even after all these years of living there still couldn't believe that it was her home. Well, at least it was Nii-sama's home and she knew with his sense of obligation toward her and his promise to her deceased sister that she would always have a place to call home whenever she was back in the Soul Society.

Taking brisk strides up to the front door, she unconsciously took a deep cleansing breath of pure air. After being in the dirty, smog filled real world for so many months, she always loved to come back home – the air was so clean and refreshing here.

As she opened the front door and removed her sandals and placed them near the door, a comforting sense of knowing came over her that in a world where everything was always revolving and changing, this place always remained wonderfully the same.

A soft smile touched her face as she watched the maid carry a basket of laundry down the hall, her soft house-socks padding ever so silently as she performed her chores. Taking a few more steps inside the entry way, she saw on the delicate cherry wood table, as expected, was an elegant arrangement of orchids, picked at the height of their beauty and arranged with the utmost care by their head housekeeper.

_Ah, it is good to be home._

Home…where everything around the manor was so beautiful, elegant and comfortable. The manor ran like a well-oiled machine filled with dedicated servants, ready to fulfill her smallest whim. After living in Ichigo's dingy closet - it was like being in paradise.

Except it was quiet living here. Almost painfully so at times and sometimes in the past it had made her feel a little isolated and lonely. Especially now after living the last several months with Ichigo's crazy, chaotic family, where it was just so loud and fun all the time.

Nii-sama and her were the only occupants and only saw each other at meals and occasionally, if they both had a day off from work they would read or do calligraphy by the koi pond as they sat under a one of the many Sakura trees that surrounded the pond.

A small frown dented her forehead as she thought of him. He was the reason she had come back. A few days ago she received a letter from him requesting she come home for a short visit.

It was unusual for him to send her mail without there being a very specific reason for him to do so. It made her wonder if something was wrong or maybe… he needed her…

_No, of course not, he is nii-sama_, her brain automatically rejected the thought as she knew he was the most self-sufficient person she had ever met. As long as she had known him, he didn't seem to need anything from her or anyone else for that matter.

"Ah, Rukia-sama, welcome home," their head-housekeeper, Mai said, a serene smile graced her face as she greeted her.

Rukia felt some of the tension lift from her shoulders as she smiled back at the middle-aged woman, glad to see her again. "Thank you, Mai-san; it is good to be home."

"We have been expecting you and have prepared a bath and set out clothes for you on your bed. Dinner will be served in one hour," the woman told her with quiet efficiency before disappearing through a door to go check on dinner.

Rukia's body relaxed and her stomach growled a little at the thought of a nice hot bath and then some food. She would just have to wait until she saw him at dinner before she found out what he wanted from her.

As she entered her room a warm feeling of belonging came over her as her eyes looked at all of her lovely things. They were exactly where she left them the last time she was here, the maids just cleaned around and under them.

A delighted sound escaped her when her eyes drifted toward her bed and she saw the exquisite new red kimono laid out for her to wear tonight. She was filled with awe as she examined the delicate material of the robe and ran her fingers over the intricate flower pattern embroidered all along the front collar and around the sleeves.

After being in gigai for months and never dressing up for dinner, the chance to wear something so stunningly beautiful filled her with anticipation.

A grin lit her face as she headed into the bathroom and sunk deeply beneath the flower scented water.

* * *

Rukia checked herself in the mirror one last time before she sped down the long hallway toward the dining room.

_Damn it, I am late_…_nii-sama is going to kill me,_ she predicted direly knowing her brother's obsession with punctuality. She had been unable to stop herself from spending extra time on her hair and makeup after putting the beautiful kimono on. And it took her forever to tie that blasted obi around her waist properly; she finally had to call one of the maids to come help her.

Throughout all it, never once did she question why it was so important that she look her best tonight…she just wasn't going to go there.

As she neared the dining room, Rukia remembered her manners and stopped so suddenly she almost slipped on the glossy hard-wood floor. Bracing a wobbly hand on the wall for support, she straightened her shoulders back and wiped her sweaty palm down the side of her kimono before entering the room.

* * *

Byakuya glanced at the clock on the wall and strummed his fingers on the table with rigid precision. The rest of his body was perfectly still as one after another his fingers struck the table.

_She is late_…he thought with some irritation and even more impatience as he just wanted to see her again. What had begun for him as a small gnawing discomfort at having her gone from home, over time the discomfort had become a raw ache within him. It had become an almost debilitating sickness within him that nothing else but seeing her again would alleviate.

Finally, he had reached his limit after she had been gone for six months and like a pathetic fool he had written to her and asked her to come home for a visit.

Looking up he sensed her presence as she neared the dining room entrance and his impeccable manners kicked in as he immediately stood up when he saw her come through the door.

As she stepped hesitantly into the room, the smile she had planted on her face died when her gaze locked with a pair of stunned gray eyes.

They stood that way staring at each other for several tense moments before Rukia dragged her eyes away from his first and looked down uncomfortably at the floor.

"Nii-sama," she said breathlessly, as she put her hands together and bowed with proper respect before him.

As she had her head down, Rukia struggled to keep her expression calm. Her mind was racing wildly as she wondered what he had been thinking as he stared at her when she came in. She had never, in her whole life, seen him look at her like that before…_Nii-sama?_

"Welcome home, Rukia," she heard his refined voice say coolly as he came up behind her and pull her chair out for her as though the last few moments never happened.

"Thank you, Nii-sama," she responded automatically as she smoothed her kimono down behind her with shaky hands and sat down and felt him push her chair in closer to the table before he sat himself in the chair next to hers at the head of the table. His long legs were so close to hers she could feel the warmth of his leg through the thin material of her kimono.

Unexpected heat coursed through her body before she quickly moved her leg away from him with a sharp jerk.

A few awkward moments of silence passed between them before the servants came in and efficiently poured some wine in their glasses and set their soup bowls on the placemats in front of them.

After they left, Rukia decided one of them needed to say something - _anything _as the silence was beginning to practically drive her insane.

"How have you been, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked him lifting her eyes cautiously toward his and was becoming even more bewildered when a look of distaste flashed over his face before he answered her.

"I am fine..." he responded abruptly before turning a level gaze upon her. _Now_…he told himself and felt the ache deep within him begin to alleviate some.

"Nii-sama, did I say or do something to displease you?" She asked her brother bravely before taking a nervous sip of her wine. Her eyes peeked at him over her wineglass before setting it down.

Byakuya sighed a little, not ready to disclose what he wanted from her yet, before answering her, "No, I am not displeased with you."

Rukia closed her eyes for a moment in relief before giving him a warm smile. She had always hated it when he was angry with her. Still…as she took a small sip of her delicious soup she felt there was something different about the way he was treating her tonight. Normally, they had no problem conversing at the dinner table. For the life of her, she couldn't explain the strange tension that was practically strangling them...making conversation nearly impossible.

After taking another self-conscious sip of her soup and then setting it down, her eyes watched as he almost absently laid his fingers on the rim his wine glass and began to slide them back and forth in a motion she found to be unusually sensuous.

With growing fascination, her eyes opened wider as she watched his elegant fingers continue to stroke the rim of the glass.

Back and forth, she watched and her mind began to wander into forbidden territory almost randomly as she wondered what it would be like to be stroked like that… by him. To have those hands drift over her skin like a lover would…

_Whaat am I doing? I can't seriously be thinking things like that…about Nii-sama! _

Completely unnerved at the sheer madness of her thoughts, her throat became dry and hot as the sand in Hueco Mundo. Lifting her glass with unsteady hands she took long drink of her wine. After setting her glass down her eyes met his and her breath caught in her throat when she saw he was watching her – no, it was even worse than that… he was staring at her!

"Nii-sama?" Rukia choked out, as even as inexperienced with men as she was, there was no mistaking the heated interest she saw in his eyes.

Hot blood rushed to her face as she looked away from him and soon thoughts of denial began to tell her she was mistaken in what she saw; he could not have possibly been staring at her like _that_.

_No, no…it just isn't possible_.

Rukia startled slightly when silent as ghosts the servants came in and removed their soup bowls and lifted the silver covers off of the platters of food. The delicious aroma of their succulent dinner began to calm her mind and nerves…reminding her forcefully she was still hungry and hadn't eaten all day.

As she watched them leave and saw out of the corner of her eye her brother was eating his food as though nothing had passed between them. Sweet relief came over her as she hoped the awkward tension between them had passed and they would be able to eat dinner together just like they always had in the past.

Feeling a bit more relaxed she took a bite of her fish and closed her eyes in delight.

"Mmm, this is so delicious," she murmured in appreciation as she glanced over at her brother with happy eyes. "I had forgotten what real food tastes like."

"You have been away for a long time," Byakuya remarked casually before taking a sip of his wine.

Rukia sighed a little, "I know…I am glad to be back home," she told him before she took a bite of one of the dumplings on her plate and closed her eyes as she savored it. The cook had made one of her favorites.

"I requested cook make those for you in honor of your visit," Byakuya told her impassively, his gray eyes were carefully neutral when he looked at her.

Beginning to feel they were almost back to normal, Rukia felt the some of the tension within her begin to dissipate for the first time since she saw him and smiled with genuine pleasure at his thoughtfulness toward her.

"Thank you, Nii-sama."

At the warmth of her smile directed at him, Byakuya shifted his eyes away from her to his dinner plate, realizing he had frightened her earlier by the way he had been watching her. He was finding he couldn't stop himself from staring at her…she just looked so beautiful tonight.

"You are welcome," he replied in a bland voice and took a drink from his wine glass. His eyes noticed her glass was nearly empty so he reached over and picked up the bottle of wine and refilled it for her.

Rukia frowned at his action, her brother never did things like that, he would always let the servants refill their wine glasses. Her eyes were clouded with worry as she looked at him.

_Something is wrong with him_…

"Nii-sama, I was wondering…why you requested I come home…is something wrong?" She asked him hesitantly before meeting his eyes.

A shadow passed his over his eyes as he thought about the report he had heard that she had been spotted kissing that annoying substitute soul-reaper, Ichigo. Piercing anger still erupted within him at the thought of that _human_ even touching her, putting his filthy hands on something that belonged to him. It was unbearable…intolerable.

"I felt it was time for you to come home," he evaded in a taut voice.

Rukia looked at him with a frown on her face, as she knew him well enough to see that for a moment he was angry and was keeping something from her. "Is that all, Nii-sama?" She pressed quietly.

Byakuya released an impatient breath, "Yes."

Rukia's eyes were still skeptical as she turned them back to her dinner plate. But she recognized the warning his voice and knew the subject was now closed.

She lowered her eyes before agreeing quietly with him, "I think it was time for me to come home too."

Pleased by her admission a small smile tugged at his mouth before he took another bite of food.

After that dinner progressed uneventfully where the atmosphere was almost normal between them.

Byakuya sipped his after-dinner wine while Rukia waited for them to bring her chocolate trifle dessert to her. A wide grin spread over her mouth when the servant set it before her. It was one of her favorites and her delighted eyes flew up to his wanting to thank him for again requesting the staff make one of her favorites for her as she took a huge bite of it.

She almost choked on her dessert when she saw the warm, intimate look of desire in his eyes as he watched her. This time she could not deny it, he wasn't even trying to hide it from her.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as Rukia swallowed the dessert over the huge lump that had formed in her throat and slowly lifted her eyes toward his again.

"Nii-sama?"

Rukia's eyes opened in confusion when he stood up and bowed his head abruptly before leaving the room.

As she watched him leave, Rukia's interest in her dessert completely vanished as she pushed it away from her.

Her emotions were swirling wildly as she rushed out of the dining room and opened up her bedroom door and fell onto her bed. It was all so confusing, she didn't know to laugh or to cry as the shock she felt turned to wonder.

_He wants me?_ Her convoluted mind processed in a daze. It was so sudden she was having a hard time wrapping her mind around it.

She hardly dared to believe it, not sure if she was ready for such a step. One of the reasons she had left the real world was because of Ichigo. He had kissed her a few times and almost as a sort of experiment, she let him.

Unfortunately he took her passivity about the whole thing as consent to do it whenever he felt like it. The whole thing made her uncomfortable and Ichigo's dad kept making sly remarks about the two of them. And every time he would go to kiss or touch her, her brother's disapproving face would appear in her mind…she finally had to tell Ichigo not to do it anymore.

Feeling numb and confused and a little excited, she got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Thinking after a good night's rest everything would look clearer in the morning.

* * *

With a breathless gasp she sat up straight and untangled the mass of sheets from around her body.

_Oh god_, she felt hot and her body was on fire. Her face was flushed and her breath was coming out in gasps. Falling back on to the bed with a groan she couldn't stop herself from reliving what she had dreamed… the feel of his lips on hers. His sensual hands and fingers slowly touching her skin, setting it ablaze as she writhed under him.

_Oh no, Nii-sama_, her tortured mind choked out. Her conscience was refusing to let her fall in love with someone the rest of the world considered to be her brother.

Feeling trapped and overwhelmed with feelings she was just beginning to understand, she stood up from her bed and ran out of her room and out into the garden. Rukia stopped suddenly when she saw him standing by himself in the moonlight with his back turned to her.

Almost as if he had been waiting for her…he turned around slowly with a questioning look on his face, "Rukia?"

With a choked sob she launched herself forward into his warm embrace, not caring if she had misread what was in his eyes earlier or if he would reject her. She just needed to feel his arms around her, holding her.

Byakuya's arms clamped around her with stunning force as he pulled her hard into his chest, with a small moan she pressed her face against him and breathed in deeply the intoxicating scent of him.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia murmured against his chest.

"Call me Byakuya, Rukia…I can no longer act like a brother toward you," he stated as he placed his hands around her face and looked down at her with serious eyes.

Warmth ran over her face as she understood the situation only too well between them, but her eyes were clouded with anxiety as she looked up at him.

"I am not sure I can…I have only known you as a brother," she told him in a quiet voice that was tinged with worry.

His face was almost stern as he lowered it closer to hers. "Allow me to clarify our situation for you," he told her in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine before lowering his mouth down onto hers.

**Author's Note:** I have been a Bleach fan for a long time but about 6 months ago I got super busy and stopped watching the new episodes. Over the weekend, I started reading Byakuya/Rukia fanfics and found new my guilty pleasure. They make such a wonderful couple together with great chemisty I just had to attempt to write a story for them myself. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Welcome**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Unable to fully comprehend this was happening to her Rukia felt a shock jolt through her system the moment his lips touched hers.

_Nii-sama – is kissing me!_

In the deep recesses of her being she had always wanted him but never dared to hope that _this_ would ever happen between them. It was something she had just always accepted as impossible. To her he had always been off-limits and completely untouchable.

_This cannot be happening!_ Her mind shouted in denial.

He was Byakuya Kuchiki after all, incredibly far above her in status on so many levels. And if that wasn't enough to make him ineligible to her, he was also her adopted brother – family. Her mind reminded her forcefully with the bluntness of a sledge hammer striking a nail – _this is all wrong, he is your brother_.

Rukia sucked in her breath after he pulled her fiercely against his hard body. Raw heat began to flood through her as there was nothing _brotherly_ about the way his elegant mouth opened over hers, his lips stroking hers with mind-numbing sensuality.

Helpless to stop herself, Rukia slid her hands behind the nape of his neck as she ruthlessly clamped down on the objections of her brain and gave in to the wild sensations of his mouth moving against hers and the feel of his arms holding her possessively as if he never wanted to let her go.

Completely acting upon instinct and not fully knowing what she was doing, she crushed herself against him and began to respond to him with hesitant touches over his body and applying innocent pressure from her mouth as she moved it against his.

A heady smile spread played over her mouth after she heard him give a half moan in the back of his throat before hauling her convulsively against him dragging her onto his lap as he pulled them both down on the bench behind him.

Bending his head toward hers again, Byakuya brushed his lips against hers, coaxing her lips to part for the gentle invasion of his tongue. Opening her mouth to him tentatively, a soft gasp burst from her throat when his tongue touched hers. Moaning as her body melted against his, she began returning his intimately stroking kiss with mindless urgency.

Rukia's thin nightgown bunched up around her waist as she straddled her legs around him. Her breathing became ragged as his hands curved around her bottom dragging her almost roughly against his rigid arousal.

As his tongue tangled with hers, his hands began to slide back and forth over the bare skin of her legs in an enticing, ever changing caress. Raw desire began to throb through her body as Rukia began to feel him sliding his hands under nightgown, his fingers hard and urgent against her narrow waist dragging her back and forth against him.

When she felt his sensual fingers slide around the elastic band around her panties and began to pull them down, Rukia's dazed eyes opened wide with alarm as panic began to douse the hot flames within her. Sanity broke through her mind telling her things were happening way too fast.

Byakuya lifted his mouth from hers as he felt her stiffen against him. Opening his eyes, he stared down at her with eyes of hot molten steel and after setting her away from him slightly he took a shuddering breath and forced his out of control body into total submission to his will.

Closing his eyes in self-disgust he immediately began to regret this had happened between them. Instead of taking time to slowly convince her that a closer relationship was possible between them and wooing her patiently. He had practically taken her virginity out in the garden with no thought at all to the consequences…

He had been reckless and foolish and was still not sure how it had all happened. No other woman he had known, including his wife, had erupted such a surge of pure lust within him with only a few kisses.

"I should not have allowed this to happen, Rukia…" Byakuya told her in a terse voice as he lifted her completely off of his lap and stood up. His stern face was filled with regret as he looked down at her. "I apologize."

In the moonlight, and under the gaze of those hard silver eyes, Rukia felt shame run through her at what he must be thinking about her. She had responded so…wildly, so unlike herself. Her face began to flush hotly as she remembered how she had her legs wrapped tightly around him with only their clothing separating his private parts from hers.

_Uhg…I acted like a total slut, with him of all people,_ her mortified mind choked out as she just wanted to sink through the ground and hide in embarrassment.

"No Nii-sama, it was my fault…" she began painfully, but was cut off as his arms dragged her into his chest and wrapped them tightly around her. Lowering his head, he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Don't be foolish, Rukia…the blame is mine," Byakuya told her with absolute firmness, making all feelings of shame disappear to be placed with wonder.

_He wants me?_

She still couldn't believe it. It seemed to be a dream come true.

"Nii-s…" She started to say against his chest before his hard voice cut her off.

"Byakuya."

She smiled at his firm reminder and pulled away from him so she could see his eyes, "Byakuya," Rukia said slowly, his name sounding strange to her ears as it came out of her mouth.

"Is this the reason why you wanted me... to come home?" Her voice was quiet almost fearful as she asked him. While she waited for him to respond to her, her eyes never left his.

He stared at her for several endless moments, that felt like an eternity to Rukia, as nerves began to flood through her system as she waited for him to answer her. Her heart began to race when she watched him release an irritated sigh before his eyes softened a little as he looked back at her.

"Yes."

Her heart felt like soaring at his answer as she smiled radiantly up at him in the moonlight hardly daring to believe this was all happening between them. Pulling her back into his arms and kissing her again, he began to systematically erase all doubts that he cared about her from her mind.

His kiss was tantalizingly gentle, almost reassuring and so unlike him that it made her feel like laughing against him. It seemed all too soon when he set her away from him with a frown. He did not want a repeat of the scene that had happened earlier between them.

"Go back to bed Rukia; we will discuss all of this in the morning."

Rukia released a sigh, not wanting to leave him. Afraid that in the harsh light of day, away from the insanity of moonlight, darkness and tempting gardens; everything would be different between them. They would be brother and sister again and this would have all been just a dream. She tightened her grip around his waist and stubbornly refused to leave him.

As he felt her cling to him, Byakuya closed his eyes feeling strangely content before answering her in the softest voice she had ever heard him use with her before as if he had read her mind.

"When tomorrow comes…nothing will change between us, I promise you."

Touched by the almost tender tone of his voice and his promise, Rukia trusted him and backed away and started walking towards the manor.

"Goodnight, Byakuya," she told him savoring his name on her tongue as she headed up the stairs toward the side door to the manor. Once inside of her room, her mind was still in a daze she plopped down on her bed and hugged herself with joy.

As she heard him walk down the hallway past her room towards his, a beautiful smile grew over her face when she heard him say quietly.

"Goodnight Rukia."

**Author's Note:** I decided I couldn't leave this story at a one shot, it is just too fun…and I already have to bump it up to an M rating. Like I said this couple is new to me and I am still learning how to write them. Please leave me some feedback, it would really make my day…thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Welcome**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_It's so hot, _Rukia thought tiredly as she woke up and noticed the sheet was twisted around her and was damp with sweat.

_Who cranked the damn heat up again? _She complained thinking she was still at Ichigo's house. Her nose sniffed the air and found it was free from the odor of dirty socks like Ichigo's closet was. The air was pure and filled with energizing reishi and the lovely scent of Sakura blossoms.

_Oh that's right, I am back home now_, she thought with a wide smile that soon became a grimace as she moved her head and found it felt funny like it was stuffed full of cotton. And what was even worse her throat felt clogged like she needed to clear it all the time.

Frowning, she hoped she wasn't catching that horrid virus that Karin and Yuzu were sick with before she left the real world.

That would be awful and after those torrid kisses she had shared with…

_Oh no, Nii-sama, _Rukia's mind groaned in alarm as she raced out of bed and put her robe on to cover her pajamas_. _As she ran toward the dining room where he was probably having breakfast she began to worry and fret about him.

_I hope I didn't make him sick…_

When she reached the dining room her face fell when she found it was empty and he had most likely already left for the day. With a sigh Rukia sat down listlessly in her chair and waited for the servants to bring her some breakfast.

Looking at his empty chair her worry about him being sick was replaced by fears that he may be regretting what happened between them last night and was avoiding her.

The door opened and disappointment sliced through her when she saw it was only one of the servants with her porridge and some orange juice.

"Did Byakuya-sama leave already?" She asked the servant before she could exit the room.

"Yes, Rukia-sama, he left the manor about an hour ago," Hana the maid told her respectfully.

Rukia sighed and she knew what had happened last night between her and Byakuya was too incredible to be true - it had all been an illusion.

"Thanks Hana," She told the maid and watched as she silently left the dining room.

As Rukia ate her breakfast she noticed the house had gone back to feeling uncomfortably silent again. Some of the warm welcome she had felt had worn off already and she was beginning to miss some of the chaos and craziness of Ichigo's house and his noisy family.

She took another bite as she glanced again at his empty chair and decided that last night was insane and should never have happened between them. It would be best for both them if she just pretended it never happened and treat her brother like she always had in the past…with respect and keep her distance, then everything would go back to normal.

Marching into her room, she ignored the pain in her head and the soreness in her throat and began to get dressed in her training uniform. She decided to push herself extra hard in training this morning and hoped it would make her feel better. It always had in the past so she hoped it would work for her today.

* * *

After struggling for most of the morning with a lackluster training performance, Rukia decided to call it a day. Her body just didn't feel right; it felt so achy and tired. And no matter how hard she tried to keep her mind on training, she just couldn't stop herself from thinking about what had happened last night.

Her mind kept reliving over and over the way he had looked at her before crushing her in his arms and kissing her so possessively. The feel of his mouth over hers and the way he had touched her, it had all been so magical, so tempting…and so embarrassing as she remembered straddling her legs tightly around him as she kissed him back.

"Oh no…" Rukia groaned feeling depressed and foolish as she put her face in her hands and noticed it felt hot, like she was running a temperature.

_Uhg, I think I have a fever, _she griped mentally and could no longer deny it – she was sick and had most likely picked up the virus that Yuzu had brought home to Ichigo's house a week ago.

Sighing and beginning to feel very irritable and grumpy as she hated to be ill and lay around in bed, it just felt so unproductive to her. She began walking back toward Captain Ukitake's office to let him know she would be heading over to the infirmary over at Squad Four's compound to get checked out.

After walking through the door of her Captain's office, Rukia saw Kiyone and Sentarou come out of his office. She bit back a tired smile as she saw they were arguing, as usual.

Rukia was just about to ask them if the Captain was available to see her when she sneezed twice in rapid succession.

An oxygen-sucking gasp simultaneously erupted from Kiyone and Sentarou as they looked at her with abject horror on their faces.

"Rukia, are you insane? You should not be coming near Ukitake Taicho when you have an illness," Kiyone accused her with big eyes. "You know better than that?"

"Much as I hate to admit it, Rukia-san, she is right; one more illness might just send our poor Captain to his death," Sentarou agreed bobbing his head a few times and looking at Rukia like she was very irresponsible.

The "poor" Taicho was standing behind them shaking his head as he gave Rukia a long-suffering look.

"I do believe I have been feeling better lately and your concern for me is unnecessary," he assured his overprotective subordinates who immediately looked contrite and Kiyone subtly kicked Sentarou in the shin. He glared back at her and nudged her with his elbow.

Captain Ukitake cleared his throat and the two seated officers began to straighten up.

"Rukia, what do you need to see me about?" He asked her placidly as he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I think I contracted a virus from Ichigo's sisters while I was away in the real world. I need to go to the infirmary and get checked out," Rukia told him and punctuated her request with a loud sneeze. "Achooo!"

Kiyone and Sentarou sent a collectively dark glare in her direction, and shook their heads sadly as they looked over at the Captain, sure that he was going to start getting sick any minute now.

"Rukia, just go already!" Kiyone yelled as she snapped her head and eyes meaningfully in the Captain's direction.

"You have my permission to go to the infirmary, Rukia and you may take the next few days off to recover if necessary," Ukitake Taicho told her patiently. "Contact me if you need anything else."

"Thank you Taicho, I will," Rukia responded gratefully before covering a cough with her hand and walking out the door before she could get yelled at anymore.

As she closed the door behind her she began to feel sorry for Captain Ukitake as she overheard the Third Seats begin to question him about the status of his health and flutter all around him…she was glad to be getting away from them, they were giving her a massive headache.

* * *

Sitting in the small waiting room while she was waiting to be seen, Rukia heard a loud cry come from one of the rooms in the ward. A few minutes later she saw pink-haired Yachiru come out of the room with Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and was sniffling and wiping tears off of her red cheeks. On her finger was a rather large bandage.

"Cheer up, Yachiru, it was just a small cut," Kenpachi reassured his diminutive Lieutenant as he looked down at her.

"I know Kenny," she told him in her childish voice with a small sniff. "But it still hurts a lot."

"Oh Yachiru-chan you forgot your sucker," Isane Kotetsu, Squad Four's Lieutenant reminded her as she walked over and handed it to her.

As Yachiru took the candy from her she let out a sunny laugh as she was instantly beginning to feel a whole lot better.

"Thanks Isane-chan," Yachiru said gratefully before climbing up onto Kenpachi's shoulder, "Come on Kenny, take me to lunch – I'm starving. Getting injured makes me really hungry…I want dango and some strawberry milk and…"

Rukia smiled as she watched Captain Zaraki carry his Lieutenant out of the building while she was still rattling away about all of the things she wanted to eat for lunch.

"Rukia, I am ready to see you now," Lieutenant Kotetsu informed her with a smile and gestured for her to follow her into the room.

Standing up and stretching, Rukia's face twisted in pain as her whole body began to feel achy and her head was all stuffed up. As she followed the tall medic into her office, Rukia hoped she would be able to cure her…

* * *

Sitting behind his desk filling out paperwork for an incident that happened early this morning, Byakuya cleared his throat and took a sip of water. He stared darkly at the paper and decided the violators were going to be punished, severely.

Because of their idiotic, juvenile behavior, he was forced to leave the manor early this morning and did not get a chance to speak to Rukia. Now he probably wouldn't see her again until this evening.

A loud cough escaped his mouth and he grimaced in pain as he swallowed some water and his throat began to hurt.

_Damn it, what is this? I feel like I am catching a cold_, Byakuya thought with a glower as he was never sick. In fact, he hadn't been ill in over one hundred years. He never allowed himself to become so.

Byakuya decided to just try to subject his body to his will and force it to become better. He had too much work to take care of this morning so he could go home early and spend the evening with Rukia and try to atone for what happened last night.

He cleared his throat and set his mind to focusing on the paperwork in front of him and actually accomplished quite a bit of work in the next few hours, but by lunch time he could no longer ignore the pain in his head or throat.

He was indeed ill and he hoped he had not passed it on to Rukia last night.

After organizing his desk and locking up important papers, he put on his Haori and stepped out of his office and looked at Lieutenant Abarai. "I am going to the imfirmary; you will be in charge for the rest of day. Contact me only in case of an emergency."

Renji looked at him with raised eyebrows as the Captain never left the office early and never allowed himself to do something so common as getting sick.

"Hai Taicho," he responded in a respectful voice before inquiring, "Will you be returning to your office this afternoon?"

Byakuya stared out the window for a moment before coming to a decision, "No, I will not."

Renji almost smiled as he thought about having the office to himself without having to be at the beck and call of his oppressive leader. It was almost like he was being given a holiday. As he watched the Captain begin to leave he started to think about all of the things he could do today…

"There is a stack of reports on my desk I expect you to work on while I am gone, make sure they are completed by morning." Byakuya directed him in a dour voice before leaving the office.

Renji gritted his teeth and banged his head against his desk, grr…damn it, _so much for my day off, you arrogant bastard._

* * *

Rukia was bored out of her mind and felt like crap as she waited in the room they put her in. So far they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. In the back of her mind remembered Yuzu and Karin complaining as they laid in bed that the virus they had was evil and hard to recover from.

Surely the illness wouldn't affect me the same as it would a human. _I am stronger than they are... damn it. _

Finally the door opened and Rukia was surprised to see Byakuya come in behind Lieutenant Kotetsu. Unbidden, a blush came over her cheeks as she looked away from him.

_Pull yourself together, stay calm_, Rukia told herself as she sought to control her racing heart. In the back of her mind an alarm went off when she noted he looked a bit pale today and then she heard him cough.

Her eyes flew up to his and saw he was staring at her with questioning eyes.

Her shoulders slumped as she looked away from him and turned to Isane.

"Well Rukia, after doing blood-work and tests it seems you are both ill from the same virus. Do you know how you came into contact with it?"

Rukia shot an apologetic look at Byakuya and they stared at each other for a few tense moments before Lieutenant Kotetsu cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I came into contact with the virus from Ichigo's sisters in the real world while I was living at their house on my mission."

Lieutenant Kotetsu began typing notes furiously in a computer, "Hmm, I see…and how did you pass it on to Captain Kuchiki?"

Rukia's eyes flew to his in alarm as she wondered how to answer that question. Byakuya started to say something before she hastily interrupted him.

"We, um…had dinner together last night." Rukia told her in a nervous but firm voice.

The lieutenant frowned before typing more notes into the computer and then looked over at both of them with curious eyes.

Byakuya, disliking being questioned or stared at gave her a hard look back making her demeanor shrink in front of him.

"My apologies, Captain Kuchiki, I am only trying to determine the mode of transmission for the virus and its level of contagion," Lieutenant Kotetsu explained to him weakly.

"We only had dinner together last night," Byakuya stated in a final voice before looking over at Rukia and sighing a little. It was obvious to him she was not ready to change their relationship status.

"No more questions are necessary, Isane," Captain Unohana told her from the doorway with an understanding look on her face. "We do not have any way to cure the virus at the moment and will need to contact Urahara in the real world."

Byakuya and Rukia stared back at her with questioning eyes.

She gave them a small apologetic smile before continuing, "Since we do not know how contagious the virus is, we must assume that it is highly contagious and quarantine you at least until tomorrow."

_Quarantine us! Oh no – Nii-sama is going to be angry at me_, Rukia thought cringing knowing that this was all her fault.

"Will we be allowed to return home and be quarantined there?" Byakuya asked in a respectful voice (because no one, not even him, disrespected Captain Unohana in her domain).

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that, Captain Kuchiki, but I will allow you to send for some items from home to make you more comfortable," she told him with a serene smile that held a touch of authority in it.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama," Rukia told him in a contrite voice as she couldn't make eye contact him.

He wasn't given time to respond as the Sqad Four Captain and her Lieutenant stood up and told them to follow them to the quarantine area. On the way there Byakuya saw Hanatarou and began relaying orders to him and asking him to contact Lieutenant Abarai and tell him he was in charge temporarily until he was released.

Following behind her brother slowly, Rukia had mixed feelings about being quarantined with him…

**Author's Note:** I didn't forget about this story, it is just I am working on several at once and I have a limited amount of time to work on them. Thanks so much to all of you who took the time to leave me a review. I really love this pairing and will do my best to make this story as good as I can make it. Please let me know if you like the direction I am taking them, I think the next chapter is going to be a lot of fun…


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected Welcome**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The sound of the door opening and the smell of delicious chicken broth woke Rukia from her drug-induced nap. Opening one eye gingerly she glanced out of the window near her cot and saw it was beginning to grow dark outside. Coming inside the room were servants from the Kuchiki manor, because earlier when they were led to the quarantine area, Byakuya became grossly offended when he was told someone would be bringing hospital food to the room within a few hours.

A grin tugged at her mouth as she remembered the look of distaste on his face as he declined and told them to send word to the manor to bring dinner from home. The expression on his face had been priceless.

Rubbing her eyes, she turned her head and saw Byakuya was slowly sitting up and she couldn't help but admire how good he looked considering he had slept half of the day and felt horrible. Somehow he still managed to look as flawless and magnificent as he normally did, whereas she had bed-head hair and her clothes were sticking to her from sweating. Worst of all her nose was red and swollen from blowing it so much and wadded up tissues were lying all around her.

"Byakuya-sama, as you requested, we have brought you both some clean clothes and personal items from the manor." Their head housekeeper, Mae said through her the sterile mask the hospital staff had her wear into the room after giving him a small bow. The young maid she had brought with her also bowed before setting the large basket down with their dinner inside of it down on a small table.

He inclined his head regally, "Thank you Mae, you may leave the food with us, we will serve ourselves tonight."

At his offer to serve himself, Mae was surprised but was too well-trained to show it. Only a trace of a smile showed on her face as she glanced over at Rukia before asking if they required anything else.

"We shall be fine, Mae, thank you so much for bringing this to us," Rukia told her with a grateful smile before sitting up and settling her legs over the edge of the bed.

"You're welcome dear, just send word if you require anything else," Mae responded warmly before looking over at Byakuya and after seeing his cool nod of dismissal, her and the maid left the room, closing the door behind them.

Rukia's eyes flew toward the closed door and over at him sitting on the edge of the bed as he watched her. She swallowed as an awkward tension sprung up between them. Standing up stiffly, she fled to the safety of the lone bathroom in the room to clean up before dinner and try to calm her nerves.

Maybe after she cleaned up a bit, she would be more comfortable around him. After all, he told her earlier he didn't blame her for getting him sick and with the exception of the whole hospital food thing, he hadn't complained about anything.

As she washed her face and dried it with a towel, a puzzled look came over her face as his behavior surprised her. She thought for sure he was the type of person who was grumpy and difficult to please when they became ill. But she had to admit, he has been acting remarkably compliant throughout all of this and seemed to be taking being confined with her exceptionally well.

Not wanting to dig deeper into what could be causing him to act so patient with her, she could only be thankful he was…because their situation would be a whole lot worse if he had been upset about it.

After taking a deep breath, she took one look at herself in the mirror and felt a little more confident facing him now that her appearance was tidy again.

Rukia opened the door slowly and her jaw dropped when she noticed he had set the table for them by himself and was pouring tea for both of them. He had turned off the main light and the soft glow of a lamp in the corner gave the sterile hospital room a cozy atmosphere.

"Nii-sama…" she breathed out surprised that he was being so thoughtful, it was just so unlike him she didn't know what to do or say as she just stood there.

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow, "I can do things for myself occasionally."

She smiled at his dry tone and took a few steps closer to him, "I know you can, but it is just unusual to see you do it."

Standing next to the chair, Rukia felt him brush against her arm as he walked past her to pull out her chair for her. A flush ran over her as she noticed her skin was unusually sensitive. Her mind automatically attributed it to her being ill with a fever, nothing else.

"Thank you, Nii-sama," Rukia said to him after he pushed in her chair for her.

At hearing her still call him by that title other than his first name, he released a small breath and tried to remind himself to be patient with her and proceed with caution.

He sat down in the chair across from hers and watched as she took a sip of tea and felt his body literally ache for hers. _Patience be damned_, he swore in his mind knowing she was like a drug to him. Every time he was near her, he couldn't stop himself from watching her.

And wanting to touch her and feel her supple skin against his. Even now when his throat hurt and his body was fighting against a fever, he still wanted badly to finish what they started last night.

As he took a sip of his fragrant tea, his eyes roamed over her and he could tell by her flushed skin and her slightly faster breathing she wasn't indifferent to him and after last night the way she had responded him assured him she did indeed want him…but her lack of eye contact and the way she leaned away from him also told him she wasn't fully ready to change their relationship.

Something was holding her back, _but what?_

Leaning back in his chair, he was grateful for this time alone with her, he determined to make the most of it and not waste it. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman, but he still remembered a few things…

"How are you feeling, Rukia?"

Flustered at his warm tone, Rukia cleared her throat before answering, "I feel a little better Nii-sama, at least my headache is gone."

Her eyes opened wide when she watched his elegant hands lift the lid off the steaming pot of chicken broth and ladle some into a bowl for her and set it down in front of her before serving himself.

"You don't have to do that for me…" she protested when she saw he was putting some clumpy rice in a bowl for her and reached out to do it herself.

"I want to, just relax Rukia," he told her while setting a hand over hers to stop her.

She gasped as his touch was like an electrical charge on her overly sensitive skin and jerked her hand back and a frown formed on her face, _what is wrong with me?_ _Oh yeah, it's because I probably have a fever_, she remembered with relief.

"Thank you, Nii-sama," she said with only a slight tremor in her voice.

"You're welcome," he told her with stilted politeness as he picked up his soup bowl and began sipping it.

The rest of their dinner proceeded in silence as both seemed to be wrapped up in their own thoughts. Rukia found she wasn't all that hungry as she pushed her food away. Risking a glance over at him, she saw his face was pensive as he stared at his plate.

"Nii-sama?" she began hesitantly but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Lieutenant Kotetsu opened the door and peeked her head in; over her mouth and nose she wore a sterile mask to protect her from the virus. When she saw they were eating dinner and not still sleeping, she stepped inside the room.

"I brought you some more medicine," she said before laying a professional hand on Rukia's forehead. "Oh my, you are still running a fever," she said as she handed her a few pills. "These should help with your fever and relieve your other symptoms until morning."

Rukia thanked her with a small smile on her face, now that she knew why she was reacting so strangely when her brother touched her – _it was because of the fever_. She noted mentally that when Isane had touched her skin, it felt much different; it was just a normal touch of skin against skin.

The lieutenant moved to touch Captain Kuchiki's face but the glare in his eyes stopped her. She handed him some medicine instead, "How are you feeling Captain Kuchiki?"

"I am fine," he told her stoically as he reluctantly took the medicine from her and winced slightly as he swallowed the pills down with some water. It annoyed him that his throat was still sore. Being ill was an unacceptable condition to him.

"I am leaving for the night," the medic told them as she began to edge toward the door as for some reason she felt very uncomfortable around them, like she was interrupting something. The hard stare Captain Kuchiki was sending her, made her nervous as hell, making her feel she couldn't leave the room fast enough. "If either of you need anything, Hanatarou will be manning the front desk tonight."

"Thank you Lieutenant," Byakuya told her, in his voice was a clear dismissal.

With a nervous glance at Rukia to see she needed anything else, she slipped out the door.

Nonplussed by his rudeness, Rukia stared at him and raised a delicate eyebrow.

A flash of irritation crossed his face as he turned away from her almost childishly. "I dislike being coddled."

She gave him a sympathetic smile and touched his arm, "I know how you feel, I don't like it either."

He turned and stared into her eyes and they lost track of time as it seemed to be mired in thick mud as everything around them seemed to be muted so intent they were on each other.

As if in slow motion his hand moved over hers lightly stroking it, his touch was whisper-soft and she felt her eyes close as her breath caught in her throat. The sudden craving she felt to have him touch more of her almost overwhelmed and confused her at the same time.

Byakuya leaned closer to her and slid his hand up her wrist and over the sensitive pulse as it thudded beneath his fingers.

In the corner of the room a small heater clicked on and the mood was broken as she moved away from him.

He looked away from her as she stood up and forced a yawn out. "I think I will take a shower before I turn in tonight."

Without looking at him she picked up the back-pack of clothes Mae had brought her and stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Byakuya stared at the door for a moment and sighed, unsure what to read in her actions. He was sure she felt the unrelenting attraction between them as strongly as he did but she was keeping her distance from him.

For someone who lived his life almost free of any self-doubt whatsoever, her actions made him pause and examine their relationship further. As he looked back on their past together he had to admit he had always kept his distance with her and adhered to a rigid protocol that kept her firmly in her place, making a closer relationship between them impossible.

An understanding yet determined light entered his eyes as he realized he needed to make her feel more comfortable around him. It would require he also learn to loosen up around her a bit but he was sure over time they would learn to relax around one another - it was just a matter of time and patience on his part.

* * *

The water felt both soothing and painful at the same time on her overly sensitive skin. She sighed and felt torn as she felt herself falling in a freefall of emotions for a man who wanted her but was not available to her.

After last night she had been thinking about the two of them and came to the conclusion that last night had been a collosal mistake.

Because, how could she even think of him in that way when to the rest of the world he was her brother? _HER FREAKIN BROTHER!_

Adopted of course, but still her brother, anything more between them would never be accepted by the Soul Society and especially not by the snooty Kuchiki Clan. He would be shunned and ridiculed because of her and she could never allow that to happen, she owed him too much already…

Because seared into her mind was the knowledge that she was once nothing but a starving commoner before he acceded to her sister's dying wish and adopted her into the family. Without his interference in her life, she was pretty sure she would have starved to death in the Rukon District or ended up selling her pitiful body on the streets for food.

Rukia knew she was well respected on her own merit, to some degree, in the Seireitei and over the years had worked hard for every bit of it. But deep within her she never forgot to whom she owed her high status in the Soul Society to. It was all because of Nii-sama, without his adoption of her in the Kuchiki Clan, she would still be one of the walking wounded living in desperate squalor and waiting to die in the Rukon District.

Moving her head outside of the flow of the water from the shower head, Rukia overheard Renji outside the door talking to Byakuya. A wry and somewhat sad smile came over her mouth as she could just see the pained expression on Renji's face if he ever learned about the two of them. He would think she had lost her mind to want to be with such a cold and autocratic man.

Rukia closed her eyes and realized it was too late; she had already lost her mind and fallen for such a man. It had probably happened years ago but had only been a well guarded secret hope buried deep within her as she never seriously expected anything to ever happen between them.

She didn't know what had gotten into Nii-sama lately, but she realized it was going to be up to her to keep their relationship the way it used to be. She just couldn't let him face social embarrassment and shame because of her.

With that thought firmly resolved within her mind, she stepped out of the shower and began drying off her hair and body with a fluffy white towel. Reaching inside of the back-pack that Mae had brought for her, dismay spread over her face when she saw the lemon-colored nightgown that had been packed for her was new and so buttery-soft and _thin_ it was practically _see-through_.

_What the hell? Is this some sort of joke?_ She thought irritably as she put on a bra and panties before slipping the offensive article over her head. As she shoved her clothes into the back-pack she began to wonder if the housekeeper was trying to match-make or something…

_Why would Mae do that, surely she must know that I would not be good for him? _Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she didn't know what to think.

After hanging up the towel in the bathroom, she wished she had a robe with her or something that didn't make her feel so exposed in front of him. Putting her head against the door, she listened for a moment and was glad to hear that Renji had already left and they were all alone.

She opened the door and forgot all about her unfortunate wardrobe problem when she saw he was busy cleaning up and putting what was left of their dinner back into the basket for the maids to remove in the morning.

_Aww, he is being so thoughtful_.

"Nii-sama," she said, and cleared her throat when she heard how rough it sounded. "I can finish that if you want to take a shower now."

He turned and his eyes flicked over her with a warm smile before turning away from her and put the last container away in the basket. "It is all put away, I do not require your assistance," he explained as he set the basket off to the side.

Silently, he stood up and before he walked past her to enter into the bathroom, he paused and seemed to check himself before leaning down he slowly moved her wet hair with his hands. Rukia watched feeling almost hypnotized by the warm light in his eyes as his lips touched her neck and slid down her past the thin straps of her nightgown down her bare shoulder. She gasped when he licked a few drops of water from off of her neck and her body began to shiver with pleasure.

Rukia closed her eyes and she wondered where she would ever find the strength to resist him as every cell within her body longed for him, her treacherous body was screaming at her, telling her it would be alright to give into temptation just this once.

As though an answer to a prayer, a picture of Captain Yamamoto and his stern eyes materialized into her mind. Just the thought of their leader looking at Byakuya with disappointment in his eyes was motivation enough for her to do what she needed to do.

Rukia stepped away from him and pretended to yawn. "I am going to bed, I will see you in the morning," she told him and almost relented when she saw the pained look cross his face before he stood up stiffly and stepped away from her and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

_I'm sorry, Nii-sama, one of us has to rational, I am just surprised it has to be me._

_Damn it_, Rukia mentally swore as she flopped down on her cot wished love and life weren't so complicated. Sinking into her lumpy mattress she felt almost noble as she tried to get some sleep.

The moon was shining through the small window in the room, when Rukia woke up tossing and turning. The mattress was worse than the one she slept on at Ichigo's house and knowing Byakuya was sleeping on the cot next to hers was warming her blood just thinking about it.

"Rukia, come here."

She startled and almost refused his command, but the gentleness of his tone made her obey him. She stood next to his bed and watched almost warily as he stood up beside her. In the moonlight her eyes drifted over his bare chest and his hair as it hung loose around his shoulders and felt hot blood rush over her face.

"Relax and lie down," he told her and gestured toward his cot.

Frowning, Rukia complied, but had to ask, "Nii-sama?"

"Byakuya," he reminded her sternly as he guided her onto the cot face down. Trusting him completely she was only a little surprised when he straddled her back almost sitting on her and felt his hands settle on her shoulders and begin kneading the tense and sore muscles on her back.

"Mmm, that feels wonderful," she breathed out with a soft sound. His hands were powerful and strong but so gentle as he touched her almost reverently she felt like weeping. Especially after her rejection of him earlier, how could he be so caring towards her now. His actions made her feel awful.

"Rukia?" She heard him ask and was vibrantly aware of his warm breath stirring in her hair and the tender feel of his hands as they drifted over her back almost seductively. She turned her head to the side as she felt herself melting under his hands.

"Rukia?" Byakuya repeated and she could hear the small smile in his voice.

"Mmm?"

"Why are you having such a difficult time calling me by my first name?"

Rukia closed her eyes as she could sense the hurt behind his words; he wanted to be closer to her and she kept putting barriers in his way.

"I am sorry, Nii-sama, I guess it's just a habit for me – it is what I have always called you," she explained evasively.

Byakuya sat up slightly and placed his hands around her shoulders and helped her turn around to face him. Still straddling her he leaned forward and gently pushed her hair out of her face.

"I want to hear you say it, say my name Rukia," he requested as his mouth moved tantalizingly close to hers, while his eyes searched hers closely.

"Byakuya," she whispered and her body and aching heart began to beg her to just give into temptation at least once before pushing him away forever.

_Just one night of loving him wouldn't be that wrong would it? _

"That wasn't so difficult – now was it?" He teased her before kissing the side of her face.

"No," she admitted as she moved her hips slightly against his hard muscular legs as they pressed against her. "Byakuya," she said his name slowly like a lover's caress and a happy smile lit her features when she felt him lower the rest of his body onto hers.

In the moonlight, his silver eyes searched hers, wary of rushing her into something she wasn't ready for. With his arms bent on either side of her he lowered his head and tucked his face in the hollows of her neck and breathed in the scent of sakura blossoms and jasmine. His tongue flicked out and he tasted her skin, his lips began to slide down her neck.

"I want you," he whispered hotly as he pressed his body against hers. "I have for some time now."

Rukia was touched by his honesty as she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and noticed his hair was still a little damp from his shower earlier.

She could feel the delightfully cool air swirl around her legs as her thin nightgown was riding up to her waist. His body was hard against hers and was sinking her into the mattress underneath him. Her noble thoughts earlier began to fly out the window as she pressed herself against him and knew she never wanted anything more than she did him.

"I want you too," she whispered and almost sighed when his intense eyes showed some of the relief he felt at her words. His mouth when he lowered it to hers was a combination of violent tenderness that left her feeling weak and emotionally torn.

_What if he wants more than one night with me?_ Something in the way he was kissing her told her that was exactly what he wanted…

Her traitorous body took over mind when she felt his hand began to slide down her panties down her legs before they were dropped onto the sterile floor. A moan escaped her when she felt one of his elegant fingers enter her and begin stroking her and plunging in and out of her.

Her body became strangely lethargic and hot, her hips arched toward his hand as she felt him trace around her most sensitive spot in tight circles.

Rukia's eyes opened wide as her breath came out in gasps; an uncontrollable desperation gripped her as she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled his mouth hard so it rested over hers, his tongue plundered in and out her as she shivered beneath him.

His hard length pressed between her legs, with only his shorts separating them. Feeling her body begin to spin out of control with desperate longing and heat, Rukia reached out and began pushing his shorts down.

"Rukia, are you sure?" Byakuya asked her in a thick voice as he quickly pulled his shorts off and pressed himself against her again.

"Yes," she gasped as she felt the tip of his engorged manhood sink into the opening of her soft tight warmth as she felt herself pressed into the lumpy mattress beneath his weight.

Her body tensed up as she waited for the pain that was sure to come, but it never did as he pulled away from her.

"This isn't right," he told her as he lay on top of her and looked apologetically down into her eyes.

"What?" Rukia's desire soaked brain responded mindlessly. With a groan, she wrapped her legs around him and pressed herself tightly against him.

"Forgive me, Rukia," he said as he placed his forehead against hers and released a ragged breath, "I didn't plan for this to happen…"

At the humbleness in his tone Rukia felt shame wash over her as she began to realize that he cared a great deal for her and here she had been planning to use him and then run away the next day. A passionate one-nighter with him was not such a good idea after all.

"It's alright; I didn't mind…it was my fault too," she added as she gently touched his face, feeling close to tears. Her eyes drifted over his aristocratic features and knew she had to say goodbye to him. He was a proud man who had never known what it was like to live a life of shame. After all that he had given her and done for her she couldn't allow his name to be tarnished by a relationship with her.

"Before we go any further in our relationship, I have to ask you something first," he explained with quiet intensity.

Rukia looked up at the tender look on his face and she knew what he was going to ask her.

_No, please Byakuya, don't ask me that_… "Nii-sama," she pleaded and silently begged him not to say the words out loud.

His eyes searched hers for a long time before he moved off of her and closed his eyes as her rejection of him stung. He knew the minute she called him brother, her answer to him was going to be no.

Silently he kissed her forehead and tucked her in next to him. "Go to sleep Rukia, we will discuss this in the morning."

Tears fell on his chest, "I'm sorry, Nii-sama," she whispered with a sob.

He didn't trust himself to answer her as he stared at the ceiling…

**Author's Note:** I hadn't planned on updating this story for a while as I have been working on some of my older stories and trying to finish them. But this chapter just kept entering my brain and I couldn't ignore it any longer. I plan two maybe three more chapters and I will probably throw in an epilogue at the end just because they are so much fun.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best: L, Sepsis, Love, ByaRukifan, CielDoll, Lady Crack, Ravynskye, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Vicky73, Catriana and blackbubbledancer. I sincerely hope you guys like this chapter…if I have time I will try to update this week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Welcome**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Rukia looked at herself in the mirror and felt like a coward. Even though she was a fairly powerful shinigami who never ran no matter who the opponent was, yet she could not face her brother.

After being released from the hospital she had been forced to stay at the Kuchiki manor for a few more days while they both recovered from the virus they had. During that time the two of them wandered around each other and the manor like ghosts.

When they had dinner together she could feel his eyes on her and she could sense the growing frustration brewing within him, but for some reason he never confronted her or asked her to explain her actions. Byakuya was being almost unnaturally patient with her and it didn't make sense to her.

Part of her was grateful for the space he was giving her to sort out her feelings about the two of them, but the other part of her just wanted to near him. Now that she had a small taste of him, she craved him almost desperately.

Eventually it was the sadness in his eyes and her desire for him that made her run away back to the real world. Rukia had reached her breaking point and had to leave.

Captain Ukitake saw one look at the dark circles around her eyes and without asking for any details, approved her orders to go back to the real world.

So here she was, miserable, but knew deep down she was right not giving into temptation with him. It was better for both of them that they just keep things the way they used to be just brother and sister.

_Then why does Nii-sama look so sad?_

Rukia didn't want to answer that question as she followed Ichigo out the door to school…

* * *

"Rukia, wait up!"

Somewhat reluctantly, she stopped and waited for Ichigo to catch up with her. As soon as the last bell had rung she had bolted out the door, she wasn't feeling up to talking to anyone. She was finding the charade of pretending everything was normal and fine difficult to maintain and just wanted to be alone for a while.

Rukia turned around slowly, "Yes Ichigo?"

As he gestured for her to walk with him near the river, he saw out of the corner of his eyes the sun glint off her dark hair and took in her proud profile and knew that whatever was between them earlier in the summer was over and that only friendship remained.

"You seem distant lately? What's going on with you?" He asked with concerned eyes and tried to hide the sliver of hurt within them as he had already figured out he had lost his chance with her.

Rukia cared for him a great deal, she felt close to him and had pretty much from the moment she met him, but she knew that was all there was between them. In her mind he would always just be a friend to her.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," she said to him quietly.

"You love someone else, don't you?" He guessed as his eyes searched hers.

Rukia's eyes widened as he figured out her secret, she thought that she had been acting normal enough since she had been back in the real world that no one would notice how lovesick she was.

"Yes," she admitted and felt she owed him the truth.

Ichigo sighed, "Is it Renji?"

She automatically shook her head, but her eyes were a little pleading as she looked at him, "I don't want to talk about it, Ichigo - if you don't mind."

"It's Byakuya isn't it?" He said sharply as if a light suddenly went on in his brain.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped and turned away from him.

Ichigo laid his hand gingerly on her shoulder; his body was slightly tensed to step away if she tried to punch him.

"Rukia, I am here for you - if you want to talk about it. I think I have suspected for a long time you had feelings for him."

She was shocked; Ichigo wasn't always the most observant person she knew. "You did?"

He gave a slight smile, "Yeah, I did. Something about the way you say his name and would look at him sometimes always made me suspect that you felt more for him than just as a brother."

"Do you think it is wrong of me to do so?" She asked him in a small voice.

"Uh no," he replied automatically. "It's not like you are related by blood or anything."

Rukia smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Ichigo, you have given me a lot to think about."

He was about to respond and tell her what a stuck up jerk he thought Byakuya was when a huge black stretch limousine came to a screeching halt on the street above them. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw, Byakuya, looking incredibly hot in jeans and a black, long sleeved button down shirt. His hair was loose but when her eyes drifted toward his face she saw his eyes were glittering dangerously as he stared at her and Ichigo.

"Nii-sama," she gasped weakly.

"Get in," he snapped.

"Hey Byakuya! What's your problem, she hasn't done anything wrong?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, do not interfere with us."

"Byakuya," Rukia said her eyes pleaded with him not to get angry at Ichigo.

His eyes softened momentarily, but soon he began to doubt her motives for using his name.

"I will bring her back to your residence later this evening," he told Ichigo with ice dripping from his voice.

"I will be alright, Ichigo. You and I both know he would never harm me," Rukia stated logically as she laid a soothing hand on her friend's arm.

"Fine," he muttered as he glared at Byakuya and then left to go home.

Rukia swallowed nervously as she trekked up the grassy incline to the limousine and deliberately took her time. Her legs began to shake and tremble as she slid into the seat next to him.

Darting a glance in his direction she didn't know what to expect from him as she watched nervously as he told the driver to take them downtown. Reaching beside him he pressed the button and closed the darkened privacy window.

Rukia's eyes followed the darkened glass as it slowly reached the top and knew she would soon be all alone with him. A few moments tense moments passed as she waited for him to say something to her…anything.

Unable to bear the silence any longer Rukia murmured, "Nii-sama?"

She sighed after waiting a few moments with no response from him.

Then without warning Byakuya hands clenched around her shoulders and pulled her onto his lap and he buried his lips in hers. Almost desperately, Rukia crushed herself to him. She couldn't help herself, his kisses were so addicting and she had missed him terribly over the last week.

For several wild moments they kissed hungrily before Byakuya pulled away from her, his eyes were hard as he stared into her face.

Her skin was flushed and her breath came out in shallow gasps, she wanted nothing more than to feel him against her once more. Her eyes as she stared up at him were full of yearning.

"Can he make you feel this way?" Byakuya demanded.

Rukia looked back at him with dazed eyes, "Who?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

His adherence to formalities even at a time like this made Rukia smile a little. "No, you're the only one."

Byakuya's eyes searched hers for a long time before he was satisfied she was telling him the truth. His eyes softened and he pulled her roughly against him. "I've missed you."

A shattered breath escaped her as she buried her face in his neck. "Me too," she admitted softly.

"We need to talk, Rukia."

She pulled back from him and his eyes were serious, she swallowed a lump as she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about everything openly yet. The idea of them as a couple was building slowly in her mind, step by step. Her eyes pleaded with him to wait.

"Fine, you and I are going on a date first and then we will talk," he announced to her calmly and she could tell by the look on his face that he had been planning to do that all along.

"Sounds good to me," she told him with a grin, greatly relieved he wasn't mad at her anymore.

Byakuya placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with a warm light in his eyes. "Talking is overrated, this is much more enjoyable."

She couldn't agree more as she stifled a happy giggle; an answering light shone in her eyes as she invited him to kiss her again.

Rukia felt heat flood through her system when he continued to stare at her and push her back until she lay flat against the huge back seat. A few seconds later he was covering her with his hard body.

Reaching up, Rukia laid her hand tenderly along the side of his face and gazed deeply into his dark eyes, "I adore you," she breathed out unable to stop herself from saying it.

"Rukia," her name was a hoarse groan that tore from his chest as his mouth came down hard and hungry on hers. Slipping her arms around his back Rukia delighted in the sensuous onslaught as she began to feel his hands roaming over her body with fierce urgency.

Her head tilted back against the seat and a low moan escaped her when his kiss suddenly gentled and his tongue began to twine and tangle with hers slowly. The way he kissed her was so unbearably erotic she thought she was going to burst into flames. Almost uncontrollably she buried her hands in his hair.

Then the car stopped and they could hear the driver open his door and begin walking back toward them to let them out.

Hastily sitting up and feeling like she was in a daze, Rukia began to run her shaking fingers through her hair and felt for once absurdly happy.

Glancing over at Byakuya a smile formed on her face when she saw he wasn't doing much better than her. His normally immaculate hair was a mess and he was breathing hard.

They shared an amused glance before she climbed outside onto the sidewalk. Her curious eyes shot toward Byakuya when she saw they had stopped in front of a very posh looking clothing store.

"I don't want anyone to think I am robbing the cradle," he muttered before he walked by her and she remembered she was still wearing her school uniform.

_Good thinking,_ she thought but was surprised that he even knew what the phrase meant. It appeared that he knew more about the real world than had realized.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at him and before she knew it she was whisked inside and was immediately surrounded by several salespeople and so-called artistes who were more than willing to bring out the startling dark blue color of her eyes and make her look more beautiful than she had ever before in her life. Especially when they saw the stretch limo outside and knew there was going to be a lot of cash involved.

"Find her something appropriate to wear for dinner," Byakuya ordered and then sat down straight-backed in a chair and considering his job done he began reading the newspaper.

In less than twenty minutes flat, Rukia found herself adorned in a deep red dress with a scalloped neckline that floated softly above the swell of her breasts. She felt gloriously feminine and beautiful in the mid-length dress that was dressy but still was informal enough to wear to dinner.

It took the staff a few more minutes to find her some black sandals with a bit of a heel on them to give her some height. While they were searching for the right shoes for her, Byakuya went to the cashier and gave her several large bills.

Rukia sighed and took one last look in the mirror as she noticed he didn't even look at her once the whole time she was getting ready.

After he began leading her out to the limo, she was surprised when he leaned his head toward hers and said in a low voice, "You look beautiful."

Rukia glowed as she smiled a little contritely at him, "I didn't think you had noticed."

He gave her a look that told her clearly that he had definitely noticed and she felt her heart began to race again as he helped her into the back seat of the car. Before entering in beside her Byakuya gave the driver directions to the restaurant where he had made reservations for them for dinner.

On the way there she somehow ended up on his lap again…

* * *

Dinner was incredible and Rukia noticed he seemed to be exerting a lot of effort toward putting her at ease. She was glad because she kept wondering when they were going to have "the talk."

Byakuya kept the conversation very neutral and mainly spoke of people they knew and of how there were a bunch of young koi that recently hatched in the ponds at the manor. For a time she felt herself relax as they were able to talk comfortably just as they used to before their feelings for one another had changed.

As her eyes took in the way the candlelight glanced off the angles of his face and listened to him talk about his beloved Sakura trees at the manor, it dawned on her that she enjoyed his company and probably always had. In a lot of ways they were very well suited for each other, she wondered why she never noticed it before.

Her eyes clouded momentarily as her conviction that the two of them would never work out began to weaken. The more time she spent with him the more possible a life with him was becoming.

Byakuya eyes slipped over her face and took in the confusion in her eyes; he hid a smile as he saw his plan was working.

He took her to the art museum next.

Looking up at a famous work of art that was the latest sensation and much lauded by all of the critics in the paper he just read. A look of distaste crossed his face as Byakuya was very unimpressed and glancing over at Rukia he could tell by the way she was staring at it she didn't seem to care much for it either.

She took a step back and tried to look at the abstract piece of art from a different angle. "I don't know Nii-sama, I still can't figure out what it is, can you?"

Byakuya breathed out a little at her slip at calling him Nii-sama; he had thought they had made it past all of that throughout the evening. She had only called him that a few times.

Rukia stared at him a moment before she sent him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I meant, Byakuya."

A slow smile came over his face that nearly made her heart stop beating. He moved closer to her and whispered, "I think it is awful, these people have no taste in art whatsoever."

Flustered by his nearness and the timbre of his voice as it wrapped sensuously around her, Rukia could only nod dumbly and mutter, "I agree, it is awful."

"I have seen enough, are you ready to go?" Byakuya asked her and reached out for her hand.

"Yes, I have seen more than enough," she agreed and slipped her hand in his as he led her out in front of the museum.

"Do you want to walk around a little?" She asked him softly and pointed toward a small park across the street. She took a deep breath as she sensed they had reached the point in the evening where it was time to talk.

Byakuya gave her a slightly distracted nod of his head and they began walking toward the park.

Almost immediately after they found a bench to sit on, Byakuya settled himself very closely next to her. She shivered and her pulse began to race as awareness of him and the conversation they were about to have began to flood through her mind.

"Are you cold?" He asked her as he slipped his arm around her.

"No," she told him and knew it was the truth; his nearness to her was warming her blood almost wildly.

"Rukia," he said and turned toward her. She swallowed a little nervously when she saw how serious his eyes were.

"Yes, Byakuya?"

"Tell me what's bothering you?"

As she looked into his eyes she was taken aback at the endless patience she saw in them and knew that she had never considered him to be so. It humbled her that someone like him cared so much for her, deep within her soul she still carried part of the Rukon District with her.

"You are so good to me," she began, "...and have done so much for me in my life...I owe practically everything to you and Hisana."

"It is my duty to take care of you," he reasoned and then pinned her down with a look. "It is one I have taken seriously. However, over time I began to realize the feelings I have for you are not those a brother feels toward a sister."

"I feel the same about you too," she admitted softly with a sigh as her eyes stared into his.

Byakuya kissed her and somehow she ended up in his lap as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

He pulled away from her and looked at her, "You want me."

Rukia knew he was not asking her a question but was stating a fact.

"Yes," she breathed out candidly and knew she could not lie to him. To say she wanted him would be an understatement, her body literally craved his.

She went to kiss him again, but he pulled away from her.

Byakuya's eyes bore into hers intensely. "I know you do, but do you need me like I do you?"

Rukia felt herself begin to melt with tenderness for him because of the unguarded look on his face. She knew she cared about him and wanted him with an intensity that frightened at times, but did she need him? She wasn't sure and part of her mind was still urging her to be cautious because it was all happening too fast and there were still a few lingering doubts in her mind about the two of them.

Chaos began to erupt in her mind and she just couldn't think around him when she was wrapped around him like that and his tempting mouth was so near, so she climbed off his lap.

Her need to distance herself from him stung a little, Byakuya stared out in front of him and his voice was cool, almost businesslike as he stated unequivocally. "I want to marry you."

Rukia didn't know whether to laugh with joy or cry.

"Oh Byakuya…" she cried.

"I don't want you to answer me now; I will give you one week to consider my offer."

Rukia began to cry harder and choked out miserably, "What will people say? They will never accept us as husband and wife; I can't bring myself to bring shame to you. Especially when I owe so much to you."

At her words an understanding light entered his eyes - if that was all that was bothering her then he knew what he needed to do. He would just need a little time.

Rukia picked up his hand and placed it against her cheek. The thought of giving him up made her feel sick and empty.

"Come Rukia, I will take you home now." She heard him tell her and felt his hand tighten around hers.

Her mind was swirling with possibilities and doubts she followed him almost blindly toward the car.

Once inside she settled herself on his lap and leaned her head back tiredly on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They rode to Ichigo's house in silence.

Just before they arrived there, she turned around in his lap at looked at him with slightly misty eyes as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I guess I will see you in a week..."

Byakuya nodded, "I will contact you in a few days."

"Okay," she responded and frowned slightly as she looked into his eyes and saw there was something in them that made her feel he knew something she didn't. Her eyes pinned onto his as she searched his eyes carefully.

"How come I get the feeling that you are planning something?"

A tiny secretive smile slid over his face as he dipped his head toward hers and dragged his lips over her face before he whispered in her ear, "You'll just have to wait and see."

A bubble of happiness began to grow within her as she wondered what he was up to. And a low moan escaped her lips as he lowered his lips onto hers began to show her one of the many reasons why they should get married and soon.

Before too long she was on the sidewalk in front of Ichigo's house with her hair all mussed up and lips swollen from several passionate kisses as she watched him the car drive away.

An ecstatic smile formed on her face as she turned to go inside the house…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry to make all of you wait so long for this chapter. I am working on several stories at once and I usually update only a couple of them each week. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me, there is one more chapter to go. (Spoiler Alert) On a side note, I loved the part on the last anime episode at the very end where Byakuya was fighting Kenpachi and Renji tried to step in…(drooling fan-girl moment) that was so awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Welcome**

**~Chapter 6~**

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"Rukia!" Karin yelled from her room. "You might as well get it, since it is probably for you anyway!"

Already running and rubbing her hands in glee with an excited glow on her face, Rukia went to the door to see what he sent her this time. It has been six days since she saw Byakuya last and each day he had something delivered to her.

Days one, two, three: Flowers – and not just any flowers, but orchids and red roses.

Days four and five: Flowers and chocolate. (Let's just say he went a little bit overboard on this, but Karin, Orihime and Yuzu weren't complaining.)

Day six: More flowers…(And at the nauseating sight of them Ichigo's dad rolled his eyes and muttered to the photo of his dead wife that the house was beginning to smell and look like a florist shop.) Along with the flowers Nii-sama sent a note with only one word on it and his name.

_Soon, Byakuya. _

Although she would never admit it, those two words written in his elegant and strong handwriting made her heart sing in ways she never thought it could. Humming lightly to herself she went back to her room.

Today was day seven, the day of the deadline when she was supposed to make up her mind and give him her answer. On her way to the door she passed Ichigo's dad who mournfully walked into the kitchen and smacked his son on the head for being an idiot for losing his chance with Rukia.

Rukia took a deep breath and straightened her dress with her hands before opening the door and frowned when she saw a messenger from the Soul Society. Not recognizing the messenger, her eyes immediately shifted to the official looking envelope he held in his hand.

"Rukia Kuchiki," he said formally and when she nodded he pointed to a form on the clipboard.

"Please sign here, here…and here," he instructed her in a bored voice.

"What am I signing?" Rukia asked warily.

"Your signature states you were the recipient of the official documents contained within this folder," he explained in a perfunctory manner with a shrug. "Other than that I have no idea what is inside the envelope."

Rukia looked down at the clipboard and the folder with breathless anticipation. She figured with Nii-sama's borderline obsessive love of tradition and observing formalities he probably had his declaration of marriage written out for her.

Her heart swelled with happiness as she signed the form and the messenger handed her the envelope. She watched him disappear into a portal into the sky back to the Soul Society and began to open the envelope with shaky fingers.

As she undid the seal she thought of how she was pretty sure she had made up her mind and over the past few days had come to the realization that whatever criticism came because of their marriage they would face it together. Eventually people would be able to accept them as a couple and for those who couldn't she decided they no longer mattered.

Because she was in love with him and he with her and that was the only thing that was truly important.

Rukia's buoyant mood plummeted when she unfolded the document and the stark words were revealed to her unsuspecting eyes.

Standing there dumbstruck, her eyes began to swim with unshed tears of shock and humiliation as she read how Byakuya and the clan had officially revoked their adoption of her and she was no longer to consider herself to be a member of the Kuchiki Clan. Her name had once again reverted back to Rukia from the Rukon District.

_Just Rukia_, she repeated dumbly in her mind.

The loss of such a privilege and her adopted family was utterly painful and completely unexpected. It dawned on her for perhaps the first time, just how important that adoption had been to her, now it was gone…as if it had never happened.

Some stray remnant of pride stiffened her spine as she slammed the door and strode off toward the kitchen. Once there, she threw a box of ridiculously expensive chocolates on the floor and stomped on it a few times before running upstairs to her room and flopping down on her bed.

With her face buried in her pillow and being on the verge of either throwing something or crying her heart out Rukia didn't even hear Ichigo enter her bedroom.

He took one look at her and knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter?"

Breathing out an emotional sigh, Rukia didn't trust herself to speak instead she just listlessly handed him the envelope.

He pulled the document out of the envelope and slowly began to read it.

"That bastard," Ichigo hissed under his breath as he looked up from the document and back to her pale face.

"I know," Rukia choked out with an edge of bitterness in her voice as her eyes began to darken with pain and outrage as she stared at the offensive paper.

"Why would he do something like this?" Ichigo asked out loud as this action seemed unusually harsh even for her uptight brother.

Mystified and still pissed off, Rukia could only shake her head. Running her fingers through her hair she stood up and stared out the window and knew there had to be a logical explanation behind Byakuya's actions but at the moment they seemed incomprehensible to her, not to mention just plain extreme.

Something in her snapped. Byakuya had asked her to wait for him to come see her again so she could give him her answer. But after today, he no longer had any authority over her. She didn't have to obey him.

There was no way in hell she was going to wait around for him to come see her.

Turning on her heel with a militant light in her eyes, Ichigo immediately took a step back away from her as he recognized that insane look in her eyes and knew it would be best just to stay out of her way.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked when he saw her begin to gather her things from around her room and shove them ruthlessly into a suitcase.

"I am going back," Rukia answered tightly. An emotional breath escaped her as she had almost said home, but at the last minute she remembered she no longer had a home to go to or a even a family anymore.

She had become Rukia of the Rukon District all over again.

Snapping her suitcase shut with an outraged click, she marched out of the room.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ichigo asked as he followed her down the stairs.

"No," Rukia responded in a voice filled with ominous purpose. "This is something I need to do alone."

* * *

The manor was eerily quiet when she stepped through the front door and removed her sandals and placed them next to his.

_Good, the bastard is home_, Rukia thought as she headed toward his private apartment and office.

_Where is everyone?_ She wondered as she walked through the long hallway and saw no one. During the day there were always servants running around cleaning and doing laundry, but today they were strangely absent.

On the way to his room with anger punctuating her every step, she stopped by her bedroom and was floored when she saw it was completely empty. Her eyes gazed around in shock when she saw not even a stick of furniture remained in the room.

In a blind daze she walked slowly over to her closet and found that all of her clothes and shoes were missing as well. Her stomach clenched and after dropping to her knees, Rukia felt like she was going to be sick. Seeing everything gone from the room made her feel so painfully alone, it reminded her of her childhood in the Rukon District before she had met Renji.

Holding her arms tightly around herself as if to ward of the chill from suppressed and distant memories, Rukia came to a sudden decision - she could either sit here and feel sorry for herself or she could give him a piece of her mind.

Rising to her feet with a determined look in her eyes, Rukia chose the latter.

* * *

In his office behind his desk looking coolly elegant as always, his welcoming smile vanished after looking at her and seeing the stormy look in her eyes. He dove out of his chair to avoid the kido attack she launched at him, blowing up his favorite chair instead and putting a large crater in the floor.

"Rukia."

"You don't have the right to call me by my name anymore, Byakuya Kuchiki," she stated in an angry and highly incensed voice. As mad as she was she still wasn't able to completely hide the feelings of abandonment and pain from showing in her eyes.

A frown deepened on his forehead as the realization that he had miscalculated badly in his solution began to dawn on him. He took a few conciliatory steps toward her.

Rukia immediately began to shrink away from him as all of her outrage and anger began to fade leaving only anguish. Biting back a sob, she turned her back to him, so he wouldn't see the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Why Nii-sama?" She whispered as she hugged her arms around herself to keep herself under control.

Byakuya stepped slowly closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I felt it was the most expedient way to handle the situation," he explained in a rational and calm voice as though he was soothing a small child.

"Expedient!" Rukia repeated in stunned outrage at how utterly insensitive he was. A bitter laugh escaped her lips and was about to unload on him when a flustered looking servant came through the door.

"Excuse me Byakuya-sama, I apologize for the interruption, but there is a situation that direly needs your assistance."

Always in control of the situation, Byakuya raised his eyebrow slightly and was about to tell the servant to wait when he smelled smoke wafting on the air. "Where is the fire?"

"It is in the kitchens, Byakuya-sama, I am afraid dinner is ruined!"

Frowning and hoping the fire had not spread to other areas of the house, he began to follow the beleaguered servant.

Anger vanishing at the site of seeing a beloved servant in distress, Rukia reluctantly followed them.

* * *

As she followed them toward the kitchen and through the main hall an astonishing site met her eyes. The enormous room was filled with tables and set lovingly on each of them was the priceless Kuchiki clan plates, goblets and silverware, used only for the most important and formal of occasions.

The stunning realization hit her that the family would not throw such a grand occasion simply because they kicked her out, it had to be something else was going on.

Her eyes grew wide as they scanned over the room and saw the lovely flowers in vases that made the elegant hall almost look romantic.

_Romantic? The Kuchiki clan?_ _Byakuya?_ She asked herself with an ever-deepening frown spreading over her brow at the anomaly.

"You spoiled my surprise, Rukia," Byakuya's calm voice stated from behind her, in the next moment his arms were wrapped securely around her as if he meant to never let her go again.

"Why are you holding a party?" She asked in a slightly choked up voice, she was going to say Nii-sama, but at the last moment she stopped herself.

Byakuya gripped her by the shoulders and spun her around so she had to face him. The eyes that stared down at her were dark and warm and a little exasperated too.

"Tonight we are holding an engagement party, where the family and I will officially welcome you into the clan, not as my sister, but…as my future bride."

At the mention of the word bride, Rukia felt her heart leap up into her throat, but some stray pride and anger forced to her look away from his eyes that were seeing too much of what she was feeling right now.

"I haven't given you my answer yet," Rukia reminded him as her firm eyes met his again.

"I am aware of the fact," he said, his eyes growing intent, and Rukia thought they also looked a little worried. "What is your answer?"

"Nii-sama," she said and hated how choked up and insecure her voice sounded. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Rukia," he breathed out with a strangled groan, while two strong arms yanked her to his chest as hard, desperate lips found hers, leaving her no doubt to just how badly he wanted to marry her.

When he let her up for air, Rukia gave him a smile that radiated with happiness. Still, she had to ask, "What about my bedroom? Where are all of my things?"

Byakuya stared at her for a moment and knew what he had planned for her went against centuries of proper Kuchiki behavior between a husband and wife, but with her, he wouldn't have it any other way. From this night on, they would be sharing a room.

"If you will follow me, I will show you," he stated in a formal voice as his eyes scanned around to see if there were any servants hanging around and observing them. When he saw that no one was around his eyes slid into a very warm and enticing invitation.

Rukia stared back and felt her throat go dry and her insides begin to melt at how badly she had missed him and how much she wanted him. With a solemn nod of her head, because words were not possible at the time for her, she placed her hand in his and followed him to the place where she knew she would finally be home.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have had most of this written, except for the ending for a very long time and I apologize to everyone who was waiting for me to finish it sooner, I am so sorry. Anyway, I still think this is a great couple and the ending turned out very close to what I had always envisioned for it, even if it was a little bit rushed. Reviews or comments would be very much appreciated:) Thanks


End file.
